The invention relates to an input assembly for inputting a control command for an operator control apparatus, for example for a remote control apparatus, in particular a radio remote control apparatus, comprising a pushbutton head manually displaceable along a longitudinal axis and a movable signal transmitter which is coupled to the pushbutton head via a coupling mechanism, wherein the input assembly comprises at least one latch element having a latch head which has associated therewith at least one latch depression which the latch head enters when the pushbutton head has reached a predetermined stroke position.
The invention further relates to an operator control apparatus, in particular a remote control apparatus, for example a radio remote control apparatus, comprising at least one input assembly of the kind mentioned above.
Such operator control apparatuses are also referred to as manually actuatable control apparatuses and can be configured, for example, in the form of remote control apparatuses, in particular radio remote control apparatuses. They can be used, for example, in forestry and construction technology, in particular for controlling cranes and hoisting devices.
Operator control apparatuses of the kind mentioned at the outset enable a user to manually input a control command which can then be transmitted via a transmission channel to a technical device that is to be controlled. Transmission can take place via a remote control line, in particular via a remote control wire, or also wirelessly, for example over an infrared link or a radio link.
For the input of control commands, the input assemblies have a pushbutton head that can be manually displaced along a longitudinal axis. The pushbutton head is coupled via a coupling mechanism to a signal transmitter that can be moved. The signal transmitter can generate a signal that depends on the stroke position of the pushbutton head and which corresponds to a certain control command.
Such input assemblies and operator control apparatuses, being in the form of remote control apparatuses in particular, are often used in harsh environments wherein the user actuates the pushbutton head with gloves on. Here, it is helpful for the user to be provided with tactile feedback when one or more stroke positions of the pushbutton head have been reached, as this facilitates the handling of the input assembly and therefore the handling of the operator control apparatus. To this end, the input assembly comprises at least one latch element having a latch head which has associated therewith at least one latch depression which the latch head enters when the pushbutton head has reached a predetermined stroke position. The entry of the latch head in the latch depression gives the user tactile feedback based on which he or she can be aware that the pushbutton head has reached a certain stroke position and, therefore, a signal corresponding to the particular stroke position has been generated by the signal transmitter.
In known input assemblies, the at least one latch head and/or the at least one latch depression which is associated with the latch head is subject to considerable wear, thereby limiting the lifetime of the input assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to improve an input assembly and an operator control apparatus of the generic kind in such a manner that they have a prolonged lifetime.